The present invention pertains to hydrostatic sterilizers, and more particularly, to carriers for holding irregularly shaped containers for movement through a sterilizer.
Hydrostatic sterilizers are generally between fifty and sixty feet tall so as to support water columns through which containers are moved vertically for sterilization. The widths of the sterilizers are usually sufficient to accommodate an endless conveyor having carriers thereon which are several feet long. The carriers are normally of the type which handle cylindrical cans or other cylindrical containers.